Episode 663
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Luffy Astonished - The Man Who Inherits Ace's Will" is the 663rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Dellinger continues attacking Bellamy until Bartolomeo saves him, and Dellinger is called by Diamante to guard the Toy House. Thunder Soldier explains "Operation: SOP", and how there is an underground trading port where Sugar, the one who makes people into toys, is located. As Luffy is looking for the colosseum's exit, he runs into Bartolomeo and Bellamy, and are shortly approached by Sabo. Promising to retrieve the Mera Mera no Mi, Luffy gives Sabo his disguise so the latter may fight in the Colosseum. Bellamy leads Luffy to an exit as Luffy, Kin'emon, and Zoro head to the Flower Field in disguises. Long Summary Dellinger is seen brutally harming Bellamy as he mocks him. Bellamy attempts to run stating he needs to hear this from Doflamingo but Dellinger easily catches him. Just as Dellinger is about to give the finishing blow, Bartolomeo shows up and protects him. Bellamy is seen panting and hurt badly on the ground, with Bartolomeo having formed a barrier to protect him from Dellinger. Dellinger injures his leg trying to break through the barrier and shouts to Bartolomeo to get out of the way and let him finish his mission, but Bartolomeo refuses. Having been given a new mission by Diamante to go and guard the SMILE factory, Dellinger decides to leave Bellamy be but promises to deal with both of them later. Bellamy wonders why a stranger like Bartolomeo was helping him, to which Bartolomeo replies that once he fights along with someone, he considers him a friend. Back at the Flower Hill, Thunder Soldier is briefing everyone about his plan, called Dressrosa Operation SOP. He goes on to explain the existence of a secret underground world operating in Dressrosa, which involves illegal transactions. The factory, which is also tied to the underworld, function with the labor of the captured Tontatta citizens and the people turned to toys. The resistance has been building a secret tunnel, which they will now use to enter the area and destroy the factory. Before that, however, they must succeed in defeating an agent of Doflamingo, in order to make her power lose effect thus returning the toys into their human selves and restoring the citizens' memories. Hopefully, by achieving that, more people would join their cause. When asked by Usopp where that Devil Fruit user is, Thunder Soldier answers she must be at the underground port and, due to her Devil fruit's side effect, which has kept her from aging, she is guarded by Trebol himself. Usopp rejoices, when he hears he is up against a little girl and a pumped up Franky asks the Dwarves to take them to the underground tunnel. Back at the Colosseum, Luffy, who was looking for an exit, bumps into Bartolomeo and Bellamy. Bartolomeo, excited to meet his idol again, asks him reluctantly if he met with Zoro. When Luffy states his desire to find an exit, Bellamy tells him that such a thing does not exist in the Colosseum, because it was built in a way to prevent the contestants from escaping once they enter. Luffy, surprised, asks Bellamy to show him the exit, since he must know where it is, being Doflamingo's subordinate. Bellamy shouts he would never betray his captain, but says that he will be heading for the exit himself, so if Luffy was to follow him he could find the exit, too. Bartolomeo wonders why Luffy would give up the fight for the Mera Mera no Mi, to which Luffy replies that his friends' lives are more important. Bartolomeo promises to get the fruit and give it to Luffy, which was his original plan anyway. At that point, a man walks in stating that the fire fruit cannot go to Straw Hat Luffy. Bartolomeo confronts him for speaking to his idol like that, but the man simply pushes him away. Upon looking at the mysterious man, Luffy is greatly shocked and starts shedding tears of joy. When Luffy finaly finds his way out, he meets with Zoro and Kin'emon again, with the latter providing animal outfits for the three of them, in order to escape the Marines and leave the area unnoticed. Zoro is irritated by Luffy's non-stop crying and tells him to cut it out. Luffy, still sobbing and shocked, wonders how is it possible for "that man" to be still alive. A young woman is seen sitting on top of a bunch of defeated men, speaking through a Den Den Mushi, stating that Robin is in this country and that she desires to see her again. The woman is none other than Koala, who has become a member of the Revolutionary Army and is a Fish-Man Karate assistant instructor. She goes on to ask the receiver of the call, if he met the man he was looking for and if he had any news on the situation underground. Then the man is shown, who is the same man seen talking to Luffy earlier, wearing "Lucy"'s attire, stating that he has to go get Ace's fruit back and inherit his will. A flashback of Ace's grave is then shown, with three cups in front of it, confirming that the mysterious man was none other than Sabo, who was presumed to be long dead by his brothers. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode to use the second version of the Wake up! opening; starting from this episode, the opening shows scenes of the Straw Hats' future confrontations with the Donquixote Pirates. *The anime adds the following: **Dellinger is shown brutally injuring Bellamy onscreen while it happened off-panel in the manga. **Bellamy attempts to fight back against Dellinger and then tries to flee to find Doflamingo. **The moment when Bartolomeo steps in and saves Bellamy. *In the manga, Dellinger receiving orders to guard the toy house was shown in a short flashback. *The newspaper at Ace's grave about the Straw Hats' revival labels Usopp with his real name, where it should be Sogeking (as seen in Chapter 662 and Episode 587). **Furthermore, it shows post-timeskip pictures of Chopper, Franky and Robin. *When Bartolomeo almost fainted when he meets Luffy, he was not shown foaming in his mouth like in the manga. *In the manga, when Luffy talks about the few people that he doesn't want to get the Mera Mera no Mi, a picture of Jesus Burgess was shown but not in the anime. *In this episode, the Battle of Marineford was shown in a flashback when Koala and Sabo were talking. *When Sabo said that he will inherit Ace's will in the manga, he said that to Koala. In the anime, he said that to himself. Site Navigation